


Family Man

by Angel_Baby01



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Children, F/M, Future Fic, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Baby01/pseuds/Angel_Baby01
Summary: Jughead and Betty in the future with their children. Pretty Happy in the long run.





	Family Man

Jughead's hand-me-down Ford Truck pulled off of the ferry and turned down the road. 

Today had been grueling. He had spent almost four hours at school (he was desperate, DESPERATE to get his degree), and then another six hours at the dock in Boston Harbor. It was steady, though part time work. But between the Harbor and Betty's teaching money, they made enough every week to keep everything going. Sort of. 

Jughead paused at the stop sign at the corner of Orlando and Pierce. A few more blocks and he would be home. 

Home. Where right now, Callie would be at the table doing her homework. Miranda would be watching TV, ready to tell her Daddy all about her day at Daycare. 

And of course, Betty would be there. Ready to welcome Jughead home with a sexy smile and a kiss. 

Jughead pulled his truck into the driveway next to Betty's battered old SUV. He sighed softly, grabbed his backpack and Jacket. Maybe next year they could splurge and get Betty a new car. If Callie didn't need braces, if Miranda didn't need stitches. If Betty didn't get pregnant again. A lot of IFs. 

He opened the front door and set his Jacket on the hook "I’m home!" 

There is a squeal, a thump and running feet. 4 year old Miranda ran at full speed with arms outstretched "Daddy!" She covered his face with kisses and cuddled close launching into what happened that day to her. Jughead kicked off his battered sneakers and carried her into the kitchen. 

Callie is seated at the table, Math Book opened and frowning at the problems. Betty is nowhere in sight. 

Jughead put Miranda down and kissed the top of Callie's head "Hey sweet girl, where is your mom?" 

Callie sighed softly and sat back in her chair "Doing laundry. Hey daddy, how many times does 17 go into 52?" 

Jughead sat down next to his oldest daughter, his eyes catching the dirty dishes still piled in the sink. He bit his lip and stood up "Read them to me and I will help you while I do the dishes." He grabbed Miranda and set her on the counter next to him "You can help Munchkin." 

Jughead stood at the sink washing the dishes, (Dishwasher was another splurge he could have lived with), and then handing them to Miranda to set in the drainer while Callie read off the problems to him. 

Betty came upstairs just as the last dish was going into the drainer carrying a laundry basket of clean clothes. Jughead turned and set Miranda on the floor "Hey stranger. What's up?" 

Betty smiled and walked over to kiss Jughead's lips "A food coloring fight at Daycare almost took out Miranda's wardrobe." 

Jughead felt his breath leave him as dollar signs danced in front of his eyes for the cost of a 4 year old's clothes. Betty laughed at his expression "THANKFULLY! With a little elbow grease and some luck, the clothes are not entirely great looking, but no one will stare. Much. Sorry no fancy dinner tonight, I ordered Pizza." 

Jughead smiled "I did the dishes with the Food Coloring Queen over here. And managed to give our oldest daughter some finer points of Math. Maybe we will get a Doctor yet." 

Betty smirked and went past Jughead, towards the bedrooms "Yeah not on your salary Juggie." 

Jughead stuck his tongue out at Betty's back. 

That night, after the girls were in bed, Betty and Jughead sat at the kitchen table, checkbook and bills in front of them. 

Betty sighed softly and tapped the calculator "Nope, no matter how many times I do it, it's not enough." 

Jughead groaned "Fuck me sideways." 

Betty nodded "Well we are just going to have to rob Peter to pay Paul." 

Jughead groaned again "Betty, we have robbed every Peter TO pay every Paul! There is no more Peter." 

Betty bit his lip and glanced at the small phone at his wrist "We could-" 

Jughead jerked his head up "No." 

Betty shook his head "Jughead, we can't do this on our own. We either call her, or we tap into the….Money." 

Jughead felt himself wince. "No way, that's blood money! I am not touching money that was used to send my dad up the river! Fuck that!" Anger made his blue eyes darken and snap. 

Betty rolled her eyes at his aggressive stance "Then we have to call. We have to get this paid or we are going to be living in the truck." 

Jughead sighed "Fine. Let me leave the room before you do it." 

Betty rolled his eyes "Alice Cooper can’t bite you through the phone you know." 

Jughead said nothing as he turned and walked down the hall. He didn't want to hear Betty call up and beg her mother for money so they could pay the rent. It was embarrassing and also made Alice lecture them. A LOT. 

He paused at the second door in the hall. He stared at his two little girls. Callie was curled up on her bed, covers pulled tight around her. Her dark curly hair hung around her face covering her eyes and cheeks. 

Miranda was sprawled out, covers kicked out away from her as she snored softly. Straight blonde hair spread out like a fan around her head. 

Jughead walked into the room and covered Miranda up and gave her a kiss on the head. 

He walked over to Callie and almost jumped a foot when she rolled over to look at him with those huge eyes "Are we going to have to move?" 

Jughead sat down next to the bed on the floor and squeezed her hand "No love. Mommy is calling for help as we speak." 

She smiled and reached out her arms to hug his neck "I love you Daddy." 

He hugged her close to him and sighed softly. 

He had been asked by Archie more than once what made him leave it all behind. When he and Betty had found out she was pregnant, why they had ran. They could have stayed, figured out how to make it work. Live in the trailer park, Jughead could have worked with the Serpents. It could have worked out. 

But this...this was why he stayed. Why he moved forward every day. His girls. His Wife. His Family. He did it all because he didn’t want to keep going with the endless cycle that had always been his life. He wanted to be better for his girls. 

He laid Callie back on the bed and kissed her head "Go back to sleep." 

He walked back down the hall where Betty met him, a small smile on her face "I could have sold my soul to the devil and I think it would have been easier." 

Jughead wrapped his arms around Betty's neck "It's not like we won't pay her back, we always do." 

Betty nodded "As I pointed out. She wanted to talk to you." 

Jughead grinned and tugged Betty towards their bedroom "Maybe next time. How was your day by the way?" 

Betty smiled and started to undress, talking about her 4th grade class and the stuff they were doing. Just a few more months and Betty would have Tenure, she would get a pay raise and things would be easier. Hopefully he would be done with school at the end of the semester, find a better job and they would have some wiggle room. 

He sat down on the bed and crawled towards Betty "Come here just for a second so I can kiss you." 

Betty rolled his eyes "That is not the only thing you want Juggie." 

Jughead smiled and flipped Betty onto her back and kissed her deeply "Nope it's not and I think you will agree after I use my tongue."

Betty rolled his eyes "You are such a man." 

Jughead grinned and kissed Betty deeply "Yeah, a Family Man."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. My first Bughead fic. Please comment and let me know what you think! Based on this song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dx02b3GsXqM!


End file.
